


Midnight Runaway

by Heyyeahitisorange



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyyeahitisorange/pseuds/Heyyeahitisorange
Summary: Nathaniel met Andrew after being thrown outside as punishment by his mother. Yet, when Neil found himself something worth fighting, it was all taken away too soon by his father — Nathan Wesninski.
Relationships: Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 26
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Nathaniel Wesninski did not know how to sit still. There was something about being told to sit still for long enough that made his small, eleven year old body ache with the need to move. It wasn’t as though he couldn’t sit still, but that his body was consumed with too much energy for it to really indulge in the idea of sitting still. So when his mother told him to sit in the corner of her room after a knock at the door, he could not help himself as he disobeyed his mother’s command.

Light entered the room through the blinds of the dingy window in front of the bed. Nathaniel lifted a section of the blind and winced in pain as the sunlight hit his eyes. It had been almost a week since he last saw the sun, but more than fourteen days since he last been outside. His mother told him it was for safety reasons, but he wondered how much truth there was behind the words. When he’d look outside and see the other kids in the neighborhood playing so freely he saw no reason for his mother to protect him. 

Right now, as Nathaniel gazed longingly at the bright sky, Nathaniel wondered when he was next able to go outside and feel the freshness of the wind as it grazes his skin or the warmth the sun gave as it hit his skin. They were worthless thoughts, he knew, but he could not help but long for the day his mother allowed him to play with the other children.

Pain engulfed Nathaniel’s entire form as he moved his body from where he sat. Bruises hid beneath his hoodie and sweats, but the pain was harshly present as his small form bumped into the nightstand. A loud crash followed, making Nathaniel flinch at the sudden noise.

He stood still as though his own quietness would make the noise dull, but he knew it was impossible to stop what was about to happen. 

His mother’s loud footsteps carried throughout the house, her heels smacking heavily against the aged wood floor. The sound of a door opening and closing told him his mother had been in the bathroom getting ready to go out for her night job.

Nathaniel braced himself against the nearest wall. The last time he tried to run away, his mother had only reacted more violently and had not let him out of the house for an entire month. He did not want that to happen again, so all he could do was wait for the impact.

His mother walked in looking freshly showered and filled with rage. There was a moment as she took in the mess Nathaniel had made with the vase of flowers that had previously sat on the nightstand, before her eyes ignited with a rage much too familiar. 

Nathaniel pressed his back harder against the wall and shut his eyes in pain.

____

“Nathaniel.”

Nathaniel raised his head heavily as he looked up at his mother. She stared back for a short moment before motioning the surrounding mess with her hand. 

“I expect this mess clean in five minutes.” 

She left the room leaving Nathaniel alone. Nathaniel slumped back into the floor the moment the door closed behind his mother, but only for a moment before he forced his body to get up and move. He went to the kitchen where his mother kept the rags and broom and almost tripped on his feet as he ran back to the room.

As he picked up the pieces Nathaniel felt an anger deep within him start to form. His small form began to shake as the emotion overtook him. Nathaniel shook the feeling away and continued to pick up the glass pieces. It hurt as he grabbed the rag to soak in the water, making his eyes well up with tears.

He had just thrown away the glass when his mother stepped out of the bathroom. She was dressed in tight clothes and heavily caked in makeup with little recognition of how she had looked previously. Nathaniel wondered what it was his mother worked as during the night, but could never find the courage to ask after the many frightful times she brought men home.

His mother stared him down before grabbing her keys and bag off the counter of the kitchen. She made a quick motion with her hand which was meant for Nathaniel to follow her, which he did. They walked to the front door of the house when his mother grabbed a hold of his wrist. 

“Look at me, Nathaniel.” His mother hissed. “You’re staying outside for the night. When I come back in the morning I expect to see you at the front door waiting for me, understood?” She paused as she considered her next words. “Y’know what. It would not be such a loss for me if your father just found you out there by yourself.”

The door was yanked open. Nathaniel was dragged by his mother’s iron grip and shoved onto the grass of the front yard. The neighbor's dog began to bark within its confines of the house. The sky began to dim as the day became night.

His mother locked the house up before walking down to her car. A cigarette already in hand before unlocking the car and leaving. 

Nathaniel sat on the grass, stunned. His mother had never given him the liberty of playing outside by himself especially without her supervision. The only thing stopping from doing anything besides sitting on the lawn awaiting his mother’s arrival was the thought of his father returning. Yet, the likeliness of his father finding him outside of the house was none, making Nathaniel move his aching body without a care.

He walked along the sidewalk edge, as far away from the houses as he could, with a slight hop to in his stride. The cooling air was refreshing against his freshly beaten body. The changing colors of the sky danced. The feeling of the grass against his bare feet made him almost giddy with the sensation it gave. 

“Hey, you, weird kid.”

Nathaniel stopped where he was and glanced to his left and right.

“Behind you, idiot.” 

Nathaniel turned around to find the source of the words spoken. It was a boy not much older than himself with striking blond hair, bright against the dimming sky. He wore ragged clothes with little care and had a presence Nathaniel found curious. He was the only other boy in the neighborhood around his age who Nathaniel would ever see by himself when he’d gaze outside him and his mother’s window. He was also the first one in the neighborhood to ever speak to Nathaniel.

“Don’t call me an idiot, idiot.” Nathaniel said.

The boy crossed his arms. “You’re the one walking around in the dark like an idiot, stupid.”

Nathaniel could feel the unraveling of his anger come closer and closer as each word the boy spoke left his mouth. 

“So are you, and I’m not going out of my way to call you an idiot, jerk.”

The boy laughed as he began to walk past Nathaniel along the edge of the sidewalk. “Who gave you those ouchies, kid.” 

Nathaniel started at the words before quickly pulling down the hems of his hoodie lower and putting his hood on. There was no way of hiding the very obvious ones on his face, but Nathaniel could not help but feel violated upon the question the boy gave him. 

“No one did.” Nathaniel said eventually. 

“Then how’d you get them, princess.” The boy stopped walking before facing Nathaniel directly. “You don’t have to lie to me. We’re two of a kind, me and you.”

____

Nathaniel didn’t understand what it was the boy — Andrew — had meant when he said they were two of a kind, but the comment had somehow loosened his hackles around the boy. They were at the neighborhood park, which Nathaniel had never been to, with their backs pressed against the tunnel like piece of equipment. Both of them laying down as they listened carefully to what the other had to say.

“Like I was saying before, Nathaniel,” Andrew began. “The buses which take us kids to school aren’t giant yellow monsters who only spit us out eight hours later.”

Nathaniel scrunched up his face in confusion. “My mom hadn’t told me about them, so I was only wondering.”

There was a silence as Nathaniel thought up what to say. He wondered what it was kid’s his age did when they hung out together, but with the lack of ever communicating with someone besides his mother and occasionally his father he found it hard to come up with an activity for the two of them to do.

Nathaniel dragged his hand slowly along the bolts of the equipment, but stopped when he thought back on what Andrew called him. Nathaniel. It wasn’t like Nathaniel could change his name without his mother knowing, but maybe he could give the chance for someone who doesn’t hit him to call him by a different name. 

“What is it?” Andrew said. 

Something Nathaniel was not used to — not like it was much considering that he lived most of his life confined within the walls of his room — was Andrew’s keen way of knowing when Nathaniel wanted to say something. Nathaniel, though, was unsure if he should say anything. His mother would always react in an immediate violent manner without ever listening to what he had to say. Nathaniel struggled to understand Andrew’s way of comprehending his silence.

“I...don’t know.” Nathaniel said.

Andrew rolled his eyes and nudged Nathaniel slightly with his knee. “Spit it out. I won’t bite.”

Nathaniel sank into the equipment before looking Andrew in the eyes.

“Can you not call me Nathaniel?” Nathaniel said. “I mean, everyone I know who calls me that say it like they don’t like me. I don’t want the name you call me to be the same one they call me. It reminds me too much of them.”

Nathaniel looked away. Was it a strange thing to ask someone you just met to not call you by your birth name? Nathaniel wasn’t sure, but the idea of Andrew ignoring his request was somehow too much for him. He would somehow have to get over it otherwise what he received from Andrew would be for nothing if it weren’t for his silly suggestion.

Andrew sat up from his relaxed position. He stared down at Nathaniel with a strange look in his eyes. It was look Nathaniel had never seen in either his mother or father, but one he began to long for the moment he saw it in Andrew’s eyes. He didn’t want for Andrew to stop looking at him like that, but he knew what he wanted in life was always going to be blocked from him in some manner.

“Neil.” Andrew said. 

“Huh?” Nathaniel, dumbfounded, sat up from where he laid.

“I’ll call you Neil from now on, so you aren’t reminded of the bastards who hurt you.” Andrew said. “Sound good to you?”

Nathaniel — Neil — nodded his head in eager agreement. He hadn’t thought Andrew would agree to his outrageous suggestion, but could not help but feel overfilled with happiness that he had. 

“Then I’ll call you Andy. Wait, no.” Neil twisted his face as though he was in some sort of pain. “Andre. Hmm...no.”

“You don’t have to call me anything different. Andrew’s fine with me.” Andrew said.

Neil shook his head. “Can’t.” Was all he said before he went back at thinking up a nickname for Andrew.

“How about you talk to me about this school thing as I try to come up with a name?” Neil said. “It will be like our secret or something. That way when we see each other we don’t have to think about the big bad people who make us sad.”

Andrew was quiet for a moment before talking about school life. Neil learned that school was a place for kids from various ages to educate themselves in order to become, in the great big scheme of things, somebody in the world. Neil wondered if his parents went to school, but threw the thought away as he looked at Andrew. If Andrew was the way he was because of school, then there was no way his parents went to the place. He even pointed it out to Andrew, but Andrew quickly shot down the possibility by saying almost every grown up was past the point of being in school. Neil didn’t want to believe Andrew’s words, but did not know where else he could check to see if the boy was right about his parents.

Andrew quickly got bored over the topic of school and began to talk about books. Neil was unsure what he meant when he talked about images on paper, but was happy to hear Andrew talk so enthusiastically about something he seemed so passionate about. Neil wondered if he could ever be that excited over something so simple like books. He did not know how to read or write, so it was not a possibility, but there was always the chance of some form of reliant on movement activity to be out there for him to enjoy.

Andrew began to talk about a cat he saw near the house he currently lives in when a nickname for him came to Neil. 

“Drew!” Neil exclaimed. 

Andrew jumped slightly before he faced Neil. They both laid on their sides as they stared at one another. 

Neil gave a small smile, something he hasn’t done since his mother last bought him a jacket around a year ago.

“I’ll call you Drew and you can call me Neil.”

Andrew was stunned by Neil’s words.

“Idiot. I bet you don’t even know how to spell either of those names.”

Neil glared beneath his unkempt hair. “True, but that doesn’t mean I can’t call you by Drew just cause I don’t know how to spell.”

Andrew turned away from Neil. “Call me whatever you want.”

Neil gave a striking smile in response.

____

Andrew and Neil walked along the sidewalk as they enjoyed the other’s company. Apparently Andrew was often forgotten by his current foster home and locked out when they left for work during the evening. Neil did not understand why Andrew did not have a key to the house like his own mother’s friend’s do, but felt it unnecessary to ask. Neil himself did not have a set of keys to the house him and his mother live in, so it wasn’t that weird that Andrew did not have one either.

Andrew also pointed out how he often saw Neil at the window of his bedroom when he went on explorations during the weekends. Neil didn’t find it unlikely, the weekends were the busiest time of the week for his mother at work leaving Neil plenty of time to gaze out the bedroom window throughout the two days.

They neared Neil’s home when Neil took notice of an extra car in the driveway of the house. It wasn’t unusual for the man his mother brought home to have come in his own car, wanting to leave directly from the house to where they live. Neil thought nothing of it, with the sun rising behind the hills and trees, there was no reason for this guest to be any different from the others. Yet, when Neil looked at Andrew, he began to feel overwhelmed with the need to stay at his side. 

“Drew. I don’t want to go back.”

Andrew gave Neil a look Neil could feel was being shown on his own. It was gone in seconds and replaced with the heavily guarded expression Neil has gotten used to on Andrew’s face. 

“Someday we will leave this shithole and go somewhere where neither of our past can reach us.”

Neil’s hope fell at the words.

“We have to come up with a way to leave. A plan and everything, in order for it to work. Then we can get away from these garbage people. Okay?”

Neil understood how rational what Andrew said sounded, but hated the idea of waiting, yet all he could do was nod his head in agreement.

____

Neil waved Andrew goodbye with a mocking salute Andrew had previously done himself. He was left standing at the doorstep of his home with no shoes or jacket. Somehow, without Andrew at his side Neil felt cold and realized just how close to winter the year was. Turning around to face the door of the house, Neil tested the knob of the door to see if it was somehow carelessly left open by his mother or the stranger. Not expecting the door to actually be unlocked, Neil paused in surprise before pushing the door all the way open. Carefully, Neil shut the door, before getting rid of his dirty socks and placing them in the laundry basket. 

Neil took note of the extra pair of shoes at the entrance before continuing his quite trek into the house. Ties and panties were strewn across the living area. Neil could hardly understand the appeal of his mom’s job, but kept quiet about it after mistakenly asking once.

He had just made it to his bedroom when the thud of a body being thrown onto a bed startled him into pausing. He relaxed and entered his room without conflict from his mother. 

____

Neil made it out of the house without his mother noticing the next day. Despite the strange quite filled throughout the house, Neil couldn’t find it in himself to suspect anything as he took his first steps onto the pavement of the driveway.

It was brighter outside than the day before. The heat of the sun against his skin was dull, but strong enough to make Neil smile with its warmth. He began to wonder if Andrew would actually meet up with him at the end of the block when he saw the small figure with the striking hair near the stop sign.

“Drew!” Neil began to run in Andrew’s direction only to find himself face planted against the concrete of the sidewalk. 

There was a laugh that came from the other boy who shortened the distance between the two. His smile was a small one that resembled more of a smirk than a gentle thing that was a smile. 

“How long have you been waiting?” Neil asked after making himself sit up as he rubbed off the pebbles that stuck to his bare knees and elbows.

“Just got here.” Andrew answered. “How come you’re allowed outside now?”

Neil stared up at Andrew with a questioning look. Andrew had said the only reason he was so familiar to him was because of his constant need to look out the window. Neil could hardly remember any one of the children’s faces who play on the street, yet Andrew seemed to take to recognizing his. It was a strange feeling to be seen by someone besides his mother, yet the feeling was not one he disliked, rather, Neil much more preferred Andrew’s blank stare than his mother’s hateful one.

Neil just shrugged in response, unsure of how to answer. “I don’t know, maybe we were met to meet or something.”

Andrew scoffed at the ridiculous accusation. “Whatever. Just follow me.”

Neil got up from the ground and walked alongside as they made their way to Andrew’s so called favorite spot. Neil wondered how the place looked like, yet his eyes continuously seemed to wander around the surrounding area. The night before it had been too dark for him to really tell what it was he looking at, but now, with the sun illuminating the whole area, he could see stuff he had never seen before. 

“Drew.” 

Andrew barely glanced his way before answering. “What is it?”

“Why do you let me spend time with you?”

Andrew stopped in his tracks and turned to face Neil. He stared into Neil’s eyes with the same dispassionate dull gaze Neil had seen the night before. Though, now that Neil saw with the shine of the sun hitting against them, he couldn’t help but find himself be enraptured.

“Your eyes are nice.” Neil said. 

Andrew’s eyes widened at the compliment before he turned around and continued their trek to Andrew’s favorite spot. Neil wondered about the reaction before taking notice of Andrew’s ears. 

“Idiot.” Neil strained his ears to hear Andrew’s muttered word.

It was several more minutes until Neil realized they were making their way towards the park they had been the night before. There were kids filling the obstacles and swings now with their parents supervising or joining them. Neil wondered if the park was Andrew’s favorite spot before realizing Andrew’s form beyond the park and in the midst of trees. 

“What are you doing, idiot. We’re not there yet.”

When Andrew talked again after entering the woods, they were standing in front of an open field with an abandoned house of some sort in the midst of it. Vegetation seemed to consume the outside of the house, but when Neil ventured inside with Andrew in front of him, he realized how well taken care of it looked. 

“Here it is.” Andrew said. 

Neil continued to walk around the inside of the house before stopping to stare at the pile of books along the shelves of the sitting area. He picked one up and inspected the cover carefully. He couldn’t understand the words written across the books cover, but the image of two foxes took up the bottom half. 

“What does this say, Drew?”

Andrew came up to Neil’s side before looking over his shoulder. 

“The Two Foxes.” Andrew read. “Your mother seriously taught you nothing, huh.” He took the book from Neil’s hands before heading to the open sliding door next to the self and sat down. “I might as well help with that.”

“Hey, Andrew. Why don’t you like being at your home?”

Andrew sat against the wall and motioned for Neil to do the same. “Neil, what about you — why don’t you like being at home?”

Neil sat next to Andrew and thought about Andrew’s counter question. His mother only ever let him stay in his room when she was home, but there was the occasional times when she would bring home leftover cakes from her work and let him have a bite. But Neil wasn’t sure if those were good memories of him and his mother being together in that house or just a clouded image he created with his eyes closed. There was no way his mother had done something so kind in recent years, save for her buying him his clothes from the local thrift store. Neil hardly understood what the ideal environment was for him to smile with his mother, but the possibility of that ever occurring was a high negative percentage.

“I don’t know why, but I’ve always had this feeling that my mother has hated me since the day I was born. She can hardly look at me or be in the same room with me.” Neil did not say the words with sorrow but with an anger he tried to keep hidden.

Andrew gave him a look that said he couldn't believe Neil actually answered. It made Neil laugh, a quiet, new thing Neil discovered he had the capability of doing the night before. 

“I told you before that where I’m living is not my home, Neil. They’re temporary foster parents who only want the benefits from having me in their house for a short period of time. Do you understand? Those bastards I’ve been jumping from place to place only use me.” Andrew scoffed. “Plus — my real mother abandoned me at the goddamn place for foster care.” 

Neil wasn’t surprised by Andrew’s words, but more with the emotion behind them. He could hear the seeping anger and hatred Andrew had for his mother and how unfair his situation was. Neil felt a longing to want to be Andrew’s friend — someone who would be there when he struggled with the shitty way life was. There was a specific word for them to understand this need to have each other that was on the tip of Neil’s tongue when Andrew spoke up again.

“What are you doing, thinking so hard. Your dumbass brain might implode if you don’t stop.” Andrew said.

“That’s it, Drew.” Neil said, a smile spreading across his face as he reached for Andrew’s wrist.

Andrew allowed the contact before giving him a questioning raise of his eyebrows.

“We could become boyfriends, Drew. My mother always said not to get a boyfriend, but each time she talks about one she wishes for a boyfriend she can rely on. Let’s be that for each other, Drew.”

Andrew stared at Neil. Neil stared back.

“Are you sure she didn’t say girlfriend when she was talking to you, not boyfriend?” 

Neil scrunched up his face. “I’m not sure.”

“You truly are an idiot. You should at least know that two boys can’t get together. Didn’t your mother teach you that?”

Despite his words, Neil could see the start of red against the tips of Andrew’s ears as he spoke. Neil scooted closer to Andrew and went to reach for his face before being stopped by Andrew’s own. 

“What are you doing?”

“Your ears are red. The last time my face got red it was because of a cold.” Neil recounted. “Do you have a cold, Drew? If you do, you can use my hands to warm yourself up.” 

Andrew gazed at their joined hands before giving Neil’s fingers a slight squeeze. 

“This is fine.”

Neil nodded approvingly. “Good. Now back to becoming boyfriends. What do you think?”

Andrew was still staring at their hands, which were a tangled mess, before staring back up at Neil.

“Do whatever you want, idiot. I won’t care if you come crying to me, though.” 

Neil reached for the abandoned book and laid it on Andrew’s lap.

“I still expect you to read this to me.”

Andrew did not roll his eyes, but it was a near thing.

____

Neil was home by the time the sun was down. He entered the house with cautious steps before realizing the emptiness of the living room. He closed the door slowly before locking it and making his way to the living room. 

The room was unusually clean. Neil was used to the place being trashed with his mother’s clothes and the dishes she used. He could not remember the last time it was left so spotlessly clean.

Neil continued his walk to his room before realizing that the entire house was in the exact same state as the living room. Neil tried to think nothing of the changes throughout the house whenever a knock at the door sounded.

Neil paused his movements before quickly entering his room, the sound of his heartbeat was loud against his ears. 

He closed the door and leaned against it heavily. The last time someone had knocked on the door his mother had been home to answer it. Neil hasn’t seen his mother all day, and only knew that she would never leave the house without her keys in hand so the possibility of it being her at the door were slim. He tried not to think that the person at the door was his father. He couldn't. His father was the one person who shouldn't know where him and his mother live — his mother made sure of it.

The sound of the door being forced open rang throughout the mostly empty house. The heavy thrum of boots against wood floor shook Neil to his core. Voices, mostly male and one female, filled the quiet Neil had entered earlier. He felt weak at the threat of someone much older and taller entering the house and finding him. Neil tried to think of a way of keeping himself hidden before the door behind him was pushed open despite his weight trying to block it. 

Neil was thrown onto the floor before a voice spoke out.

“Found ya.” It was a man’s voice — his father's. “That bitch left you, so now you’re all mine, Nathaniel.”

Neil couldn’t remember closing his eyes, but the next thing he saw was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Hope

The roar of the whistle being blown was loud enough for half the team to startle at the abrupt noise. Nathaniel glanced at the source of the sound. Tetsuji stood tall at the entrance to the Exy court — an arrogance so bluntly displayed that it grated against Nathaniel’s nerves making him want to snap at the man.

Tetsuji waved the team over and Nathaniel hesitantly made his way towards the man and his teammates. 

Nathaniel has been stuck in the Raven’s dwelling for the past six years in order to pay for his father’s debt in some bullshit way he had wasted the Moriyama’s precious money. He remembered being beaten to an inch of life by his father before being shoved into the grim place. If Nathaniel had known that his father was going to get him that night in his own home, he would have ran away with Andrew to a place where neither of their demons would even come close to laying a finger on them. Nathaniel knew that the chances of them even being capable of running from his father with Andrew by his side was impossible at their young age, yet all he could do was daydream a reality where he was capable of executing the dream. 

Jean stood at Nathaniel’s side with a slight frown contorting his features. Nathaniel knew by now that it was Jean’s way of asking him what’s wrong without drawing attention to themselves. Nathaniel only shook his head and nodded towards Tetsuji, making sure both him and his partner would not get into trouble over something pointless like not listening to the man.

Nathaniel’s mind wanders as the man continues his pointless yelling at the new freshman. 

Despite the doomed way of living in the Nest, Nathaniel had thought the outcome of his father leaving him at the place — all battered from the previous day’s torture — was better than living with the man for the rest of his life. Nathaniel was quickly proven wrong.

Riko Moriyama stood tall, figuratively, amongst the rest of the Exy players in the Ravens. Nathaniel could only think of the boy as a benevolent dictator among the ravens with his self appointed title as King. Nathaniel had only been with the Ravens for several weeks, weeks he spent recovering his father’s harsh punishment, when he had first met the boy. Riko had been more or less fairly dull to be around at the time. Always having Kevin Day as an obedient dog by his side as they played on the court or showing his “best” side to Tetsuji in some twisted way of receiving love from his only family at his side. Yet, something seemed to have snapped in Riko’s already twisted brain when Kevin, Riko, and Nathaniel had all been called up to the tower.

Nathaniel couldn’t forget the day he saw his father take apart a man limb by limb and the man’s awfully memorable screams of agony. He also couldn’t forget the look on Kevin’s face of pure fear as tears dripped down his slightly rounded face. Riko’s own terror created an onslaught of trembling from the boy making Nathaniel worry that the boy would fall over with how hard he was shaking. Nathaniel himself had only reacted with slight indication of his own fear towards his father. By that time Nathaniel had been a witness to his father’s work countless times, yet he could never get used to the agonizing screams which followed him to his bed as he forced himself to sleep. 

Nathaniel glanced at Riko. Riko stood at Tetsuji’s side with an obvious smug look on his face as he tried to look down on the rest of the team. Kevin was to his left and gave his own feedback on how the freshman had done on their first official practice.

“Nathaniel.” Tetsuji barked out his name as though it was a piece of food he had just hacked out. 

Jean jostled Nathaniel’s arm to grab his attention, but Nathaniel did not need it. He already had his eyes trained on the two Moriyamas for a while now, it hardly took him anything to give the older one of the two his undivided attention. 

“Nathaniel. You will be going with Kevin and Riko after you get dressed. Do you understand?”

Nathaniel only grimaced at the sudden change in plans. Him and Jean had promised each other the night to help one another in subjects they slacked at. Jean could hardly understand Calculus while Nathaniel struggled with any other subject, but mostly focused on his math and language classes. 

Nathaniel caught his partner’s eyes and slightly inclined his head in Jean’s direction. Jean only replied with a slight raise of his shoulder indicating a “ _what can you do”_ sort of gesture.

“Okay. Whatever.” 

Riko took a step towards Nathaniel to only be pushed back by Tetsuji who gave him a meaningful look. 

“We talked about this earlier Riko, do not make me repeat myself.”

Kevin seemed uncomfortable as he watched the King become submissive under Tetsuji’s stare. Nathaniel could only guess it was Kevin’s empathy towards the poor soul who would have to endure Riko’s backlash for being put into his place in front of the entire Raven team. Nathaniel guessed it would be him knowing Riko will put the blame on Nathaniel for it even happening.

Jean and Nathaniel only exchanged another telling look before Tetsuji released them to the locker room. 

The locker room was the only thing Nathaniel has yet to get used to despite the years and years of dressing and undressing in front of countless people in the same room. Having gone from only ever having his mother see him naked to a full locker room of men, Nathaniel could hardly blame his anxious tendencies surrounded by the people. 

Jean was not any better. Both him and Nathaniel would slow their movements in removing their gear in order to be the last two to head to the showers. The showers had no stalls, yet Nathaniel did not find it bad having someone he trusts at his back as he showered in the open and public area. 

Today was not supposed to be any different, yet when he saw Riko step towards Nathaniel he knew it was going to be. 

“Nathaniel.”

Riko hardly had any height on Nathaniel, meaning, if Nathaniel really wanted to, he could easily give Riko a good beating without too much effort being put into it. Nathaniel could still remember the time he had attacked Kevin for something trivial and how hard it had been to have the upperhand in the fight. The only difference between Kevin and Riko was Kevin’s lack in putting much of a fight in return. Nathaniel could only be glad about Riko’s height when he thought hard about it. 

Nathaniel hardly batted an eyelash as Riko stood to the right of his open locker. Continuing to put his gear back into his locker, Nathaniel made a flippant motion with his hand to let Riko know he was listening. 

Riko was practically radiating anger as he spoke, but whatever Tetsuji had talked with him about earlier was clearly enough to hold him back. 

“I need you to stop your usual habit of taking a shower after everyone has gone. You need to get used to showering with everyone. How many times do I have to teach you this?”

Nathaniel only rolled his eyes in response. “Teach” was Riko’s special way of saying “beat.”

“This was not what I was going to tell you.” Riko spat out as though it was Nathaniel’s fault he could not get rid of the urge to yell at him. “Kevin and I have decided that it’s time for you to officially get your tattoo.”

Nathaniel couldn’t help the small flinch in surprise at the words. He reached a hand subconsciously to where scars ruined the skin on his cheeks. Scars that were proof to the world what his father and his men were capable of doing. Jean had talked to him about the creams and medicines that he had back home which were great at reducing scars, but Nathaniel had never thought the way for them to be overlooked was by the stark number of the perfect court on his left cheekbone. 

He knew the way news reporters glorified the people chosen by Riko to be in the perfect court and how much attention always seemed to drawn to those with the dark tattoo on their cheek. Nathaniel had never thought Riko would choose him to be a part of the perfect court. Now that Nathaniel looks back on it though he realizes how much more demanding they were of both him and Jean. They were in very similar situations making Nathaniel want to smack himself at his own stupidity. 

“What are you saying?” 

Riko seemed proud of delivering such a shock to Nathaniel with the overly stretched smirk plastered across his ugly face.

“I said what I said, Nathaniel. Or is it that you just wanted to be a sub player on the team. Not with all that your father has done to the Moriyama’s.” Riko cooned. “So naive, Nathaniel.”

Nathaniel watched as Riko made his way back to his locker. A buzz of numbness seemed to fill Nathaniel at the mere thought of never leaving Riko. 

He was holding his jersey in his hands with a tight grip when a firm hand began to release the jersey from the death-like grip.

Jean was freshly showered with his hair dripping water and a towel wound around his waist. 

“You can go in now. Everybody else has already gone off to bed.”

Nathaniel was sitting on a bench within the locker room right across from his locker. He nodded his head in a curt motion and hesitantly stood up to make his way to the showers. 

Once he was out of the showers he took notice of Jean still waiting for him at the entrance to the stalls, now dressed.

“ _Do not fret over the little things, Nathaniel._ ” Jean always liked speaking in his native tongue where only Nathaniel could understand and respond. “ _I came to the same realization when they took me to get my own number._ ”

Nathaniel looks at Jean’s number 3 on his left cheek. He can still recall Jean’s own turmoil with having his cheek unwillingly marked upon permanently. Jean wouldn’t get rid of the bandage for several weeks until Riko and Tetsuji beat the defiant act out of him. 

“ _I know. It’s just….its too overwhelming._ ” 

Jean nodded in understanding. 

“ _You should get dressed. You don’t want Riko in a bad mood if you’re going to spend time with both him and Kevin._ ”

Nathaniel understood the logic in Jean’s statement making him move into action.

____

Nathaniel stood in front of Kevin and Riko’s room as he waited for the two to be finished getting ready. He was dressed in all black with a long sleeved black shirt with three red stripes across his chest. He wondered if his appearance was to Riko’s liking since Jean was the one who often picked out his clothing when they were at a shopping mall. 

As he waited, Nathaniel thought over the possibility of being able to slip from both Riko and Kevin’s sight without getting caught and running away. Yet, when he thought of the punishment Jean would have to endure for his own selfish pleasure, Nathaniel couldn’t let his mind linger on the thought for any longer than a few seconds. 

It was the first time in months for Nathaniel to be outside of the Nest. The last time had been on an excursion to get clothing which actually fit his small form, having previously used past players clothing despite the big size difference. He had only felt the hit of wind against his skin for mere minutes along with the slight burn of the sun against his pale skin that made him long to be out there for anything besides shopping. 

Riko stepped out of the room, always wanting to be the first against Kevin in everything, followed by Kevin. They both wore dark Raven colored clothing. Nathaniel marveled at how the people in University looked at the Exy players outside of practice and matches. Surely it wasn’t normal to always wear the same colors of their team on a daily basis.

Kevin gave a small nod of acknowledgement in Nathaniel’s direction. Shaking his head in return, Nathaniel questioned his relationship with the man when he stood next to the nightmare that is Riko Moriyama.

“How long is this going to take?” Nathaniel asked.

Riko shrugged. “Depends on how obedient you’re being. Plus the drive is going to take us all night. The only good tattoo artist I know is an hour south, so don’t get your panties in a twist while we’re on the road.”

Nathaniel hardly understands the slang Riko or any of his teammates say most of the time and this time it was not any different. He blames it on his mother’s inability to let Nathaniel communicate outside the house when he was younger. 

Inside the car Riko laughs as he makes Kevin drive out of the parallel parking spot and then characteristically takes the wheel once away from the surrounding cars. Nathaniel wondered when Kevin had gotten the driving practice in and suspected it to be the same time Riko did. 

“Do you want to drive, Nathaniel?” Riko asked as he glanced at him through the rearview mirror. “Though I think it’s too late for you to get behind the wheel.”

Nathaniel ignored the taunting way of showing his inability to do anything freeing besides Exy and asks a question that has been nagging him since Riko told him he was getting his number. 

“Why the fuck are you even taking me to get my mark when I still have months till I turn eighteen.”

Riko looked at Nathaniel as though he had just asked the dumbest question uttered into existence. “Now don’t be like that, Nathaniel. You know just as well as anyone in this car that age doesn’t matter. It especially doesn’t matter whenever your face is against my family in making these decisions. Too fucking stupid for your own good aren’t you?”

Nathaniel did not talk for the rest of the ride and Riko seemed overly content with his submissive attitude. Instead, he looked outside the dimmed backseat window of the overly expensive car Riko probably begged Tetsuji for. 

There was hardly anything to see, with it being nighttime, but what Nathaniel did see made him recall the too short time he had outside of his house with his mother. The feeling the stillness of the night would give and how the gap within that emptiness was filled with Andrew by his side. The constant chatter of crickets ticking off the temperature to the low rustle of wind against trees moving through their leaves adding a pleasingly soothing sound to listen to. The hushed level of Nathaniel and Andrew’s chatter beyond midnight has been ingrain into Nathaniel’s memory as the most memorable thing to have happened to him in his short life of seventeen years. 

Nathaniel could still remember the chilling way it felt to be actually looked at for who he was not who his mother thought he was. Andrew, an undemanding force, but a force that had shifted Nathaniel’s perspective and finally understood what it was his mother meant when she had said she wanted someone reliable. 

Nathaniel knew it was foolish of him to continually think of Andrew despite the years, yet it was times like these he would be overcome with the short time he spent with the boy. He often thought of the likelihood Andrew still remembered him in these instances, but thought it impossible when Nathaniel understood how forgettable he was. 

Nathaniel rolled down his window all the way, consequences be damned, and let himself close his eyes as the wind hit his face. It almost felt like falling too fast after being checked during practice and the listless feeling of falling to the ground, but in a good way. 

He could feel Riko’s constant glances in his direction as they drilled holes into him, but Nathaniel let the night feel as though it were his last time truly being as free as he could be. After losing his short dream of being with Andrew, Nathaniel had not realized just how much he lost until he was too far away to do much of anything. Tonight, Nathaniel was going to lose another piece of himself he would be unable to get back with the mark in place on his left cheekbone. It was overwhelming, but Nathaniel had gotten good at keeping his emotions hidden in front of Riko.

Nathaniel let himself relax despite his body screaming at him to run. He let his face fall into a neutral state of calm and worked out an eventual plan for himself and Jean to escape with.

____

They were slowing down on a turn when Nathaniel let himself get shaken out of his thoughts. Nathaniel saw the bright lights of shops and restaurants in the distance letting him know their destination was close. 

Nathaniel went over and over in his mind different plans of escape to end his stay at Evermore, but all his mind told him was to stay put. It was his mother’s voice, a constant thing in Nathaniel’s head, who repeated the same words. _Lie low. Don’t let them see you._ And _you’re better off listening unless you’re stupid enough to think that you are anything but nothing._

Riko — or was it Kevin — had rolled his window up at some point from the controls in the front of the car. Nathaniel gave the control a push to see if the window still went down, but it seems he lost his privileges.

Riko parked in front of the tattoo shop called INK PAIN in all caps. Nathaniel took it as a bad sign. 

Riko cut the engine off before turning in his seat to face Nathaniel. 

“You are going to behave in there while I’m out doing some errands. Kevin will be keeping watch and if you do anything which even minutely messes with you getting the tattoo, Kevin won’t hesitate to tell the artist to use force.”

Riko waited for a response, but Nathaniel did not want to give him the satisfaction of seeing it by dully averting his gaze outside. 

Riko huffed a breath of annoyance before telling Kevin to get out. Kevin walked to the door closest to where Nathaniel sat before opening the door and taking a hold of his wrist as he forced the younger boy up and out of his seat. Nathaniel understood it as a reprimand for his stupidity in the car, but also as Kevin’s security blanket to let Riko know he had Nathaniel under control. Nathaniel knew this yet he still scoffed and had the urge to roll his eyes at the show.

Kevin closed both the doors while still holding Nathaniel’s wrist and pulled him to the side, out of the car’s way. They watched as Riko backed out of the parking spot before leaving the lot and driving into the busy road. As soon as he was out of sight Nathaniel expected Kevin to immediately follow Riko’s command and take him into the shop, but he did not. Kevin stood still for several minutes after Riko’s car vanished before loosening his grip on Nathaniel’s wrist eventually letting go of it all together.

Kevin fished out his phone from his front pocket. He pressed a few buttons before motioning to Nathaniel to stay where he was. 

“Wow, Kevin. Are you betraying the King’s commands?” Nathaniel joked. “Never thought to see the day, Kevin Day.”

Kevin only scowled before reluctantly putting away his phone. 

“You’re going to have to listen to what I tell you.”

Nathaniel made a baffled expression at Kevin’s sudden words. “What kind of drugs are you on Kevin? Drama queen as always.”

Nathaniel made his way to the shop without waiting for Kevin’s response, but was stopped when a hand took a hold of his arm. Nathaniel itched to smack the hand away, but he kept the urge to himself to prevent further harm once he got back to the Nest. He looked at Kevin’s face to see if his expression told him anything over his strange attitude and what Nathaniel saw made him keel over in laughter. 

“Shit, Kevin. I did not think you’ve ever shown concern for anyone besides yourself or Exy.” 

Kevin set his mouth to a grim line which Nathaniel thought even more hilarious yet held his laugh in. 

“Whatever. I don’t care what happens to you, or Jean for that matter, if you don’t do as I say.” Kevin walked to the shop’s door as he mumbled something quietly to himself.

“Wait.” Nathaniel said. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t be so dense, Nathaniel. If you just tried to listen to any words I say to you maybe you would not be so utterly lost anytime I talk to you.” Kevin paused, a dramatic fucker til death. “If you so much as let me talk you would know by now that I’m not your enemy, Nathaniel. I’m fucking trying to get us out of the Nest for God’s sake.”

Nathaniel did not know how to react to Kevin’s sudden confession. It felt like a slap to the face that kept him paralyzed from the impact. The slap being the only source of pain Nathaniel had always seemed to reach for yet had concluded he was never going to end up grabbing. Yet, here was Kevin frickin Day saying words that meant eventual freedom as though they were such a simple and easy thing to say.

He quickly recovered from his shock and continued to glare at Kevin. 

“Stop putting words together to make promises you can’t keep.” Nathaniel said.

Kevin shook his head in frustration. “Nathaniel. Listen.” He seemed to wait for a response, but Nathaniel kept silent. “You are going to go into the shop and get your mark. I will make sure that you will, but it’s only necessary if you want the possibility of us even escaping to become a reality.” 

Nathaniel listened to Kevin’s plan in silence.

____

Nathaniel and Kevin were outside of the shop in an hour. The pain of the needle was still fresh as Kevin walked Nathaniel to the back of the shop where Kevin put into action the next step in his plan. Nathaniel watched as Kevin got out his phone and typed out a message to Riko over complications with the tattoo. The sound of Kevin’s phone ringing was quickly followed within the minute the message had been sent. Kevin took a shuddering breath before putting the phone to his ear. 

“Y-Yes?...No, you don’t have to come… I already told him what’s going to happen to him when we get back to the Nest. It won’t be another hour until the artist is done with the mark.” Kevin continued speaking to Riko, yet Nathaniel was hardly paying any attention. The implication of having to go through a rough beating after all this mess plays out diminishing his curiosity.

The plan had pissed Nathaniel off when Kevin recounted it to him. Especially when he realized a part of the plan was like having a double edged sword handed to Nathaniel. So, as not to act upon his feelings, Nathaniel began to wander down the dark parking lot in front of them. It was then that he realized a car parked not too far off from where the building ended. The windows of the car were rolled down allowing the slight chill of the night to enter the car. Smoke exited the window in long puffs of air making Nathaniel interested. 

Nathaniel neared the car with an innocent curiosity over the smoke — the last time he had been near the smell of a cigarette was the last time he had seen his mother. He was not sure how to feel about the addicting substance, but something about the feeling of the smoke entering someone’s lungs and the slow exhale that followed always mesmerized him when he watched his mother as a child. 

The person seemed to notice Nathaniel’s approach. They rolled their windows high enough to leave only just a small crack of space open. Nathaniel, slightly disappointed, turned back to meet with Kevin, when the loud noise of a car being slammed shut shocked him into stopping. 

“Neil.”

Nathaniel paused at the sound of the name Andrew had given him years ago. He does not remember ever telling anyone the precious name, except for Jean but the chances of him being the one saying the name outside of the Nest were slim. The only person who could know of the name and actually call Nathaniel by it would be the one person Nathaniel has had difficulty of not thinking about on a day-to-day basis. Hesitantly, Nathaniel turned around.

He was staring at a pair of black boots and saw the start of dark jeans. There was something that always frightened Nathaniel over hoping. The last time he let himself openly be wide eyed and longing was the only time Nathaniel let himself hope. Yet, with Kevin saying ridiculous things like leaving the Nest to execute the start of the plan, he couldn’t get rid of the now foreign feeling gnawing at him.

“Neil, look at me.” 

Nathaniel looked up. It was the same apathetic voice with an unapologetic way of saying things. He looked up.

“Drew.” It was a breathy exhale. 

Andrew did not look much different than he did at twelve years old, save the few inches he did grow, and his hair being more kept than it did before. Everything about Andrew was the same, but Nathaniel saw the absolute blankness in his eyes he did not have the last time they were together. 

“Drew.” Nathaniel said again. Maybe Nathaniel was so hyped up at the thought of leaving the Nest that his brain somehow created the image of Andrew standing in front of him. “Are you real?”

Andrew blatantly ignored Nathaniel’s words to look beyond his shoulder at something behind Nathaniel. Nathaniel turned to find Kevin standing there. He was clenching his phone in his hand as he stared at the two of them. 

“I told you to meet us later, Andrew.” Kevin said. 

Andrew crossed his arms. Nathaniel watched the interaction of the two, an incomprehensible amount of confusion was displayed across his expression. 

“Since when do I listen to your orders, Princess?” Andrew huffed. “Besides, I’m not here for you right now.”

Now it was Kevin’s turn to make an unappealed baffled look. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Don’t be fucking stupid. Tonight’s not about you, Kevin. Come with me, Neil.” Andrew spun to face his car.

“Wait, Andrew. You can’t just leave me here. I have to keep an eye on Nathaniel. You can’t take him out of my sight.”

Andrew radiated his annoyance without having to turn around. A deep sigh left Andrew before confronting Kevin. “Kevin, Kevin, Kevin. This is where you back down and let me do what I want for once. I know it hurts your ego oh so much to not have someone obediently be on their knees anytime you so much as speak, but you are going to have to get used to it if you want this to work out.” Andrew took a threatening step towards Kevin, implying hell to pay if Kevin did not let him do what he wants. “Or is it that you’re afraid I’ll do something horrible to your precious striker here. If that’s it let me tell you something — not you or even the fucking Moriyamas could get in my way when it involves _Nathaniel_. So, if you so kindly backed the fuck off and sit there like the obedient dog you are until we’re finished it will be dully noted as a compromise.”

Kevin was startled enough to not say anything. Nathaniel thought it was the only smart move the striker has done since he’s known him. 

Andrew grabbed Nathaniel’s wrist. Nathaniel looked down at their joined hands in amazement. 

“How?” Nathaniel said, barely a whisper. “Drew.....how?”

“Not here.” Andrew motioned the car. “Get in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm... I just want to say that I'm sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter out. I had planned on posting it earlier, but ╮(╯_╰)╭.
> 
> Also, I love reading the comments you guys leave and will always try to answer them as soon as I can! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Neil ... ´･ᴗ･`

Nathaniel didn’t get far before being grabbed by his arm and pulled back from Andrew’s direction. Nathaniel turned to find Kevin having a hold of him with his eyes narrowed in anger, at what — Nathaniel did not know. Kevin was as unpredictable as Riko when it came to their authority being taken lightly. He couldn’t help the small wince at the memories of the two Ravens when they worked together to put Nathaniel in his place.

As Nathaniel looked at Andrew, he realized how distracted he had been from his situation and just how stupid it was for him to think otherwise. The hand on Nathaniel’s arm was reminder enough, with Kevin’s tight grip on him, Nathaniel knew it would leave reminders for him later in the form of bruises. 

Nathaniel stopped fighting against Kevin’s grip on his arm while Andrew seemed to bristle at the contact between the two Ravens.

“Kevin.” It came out low and threatening, a sort of bark demanding the taller man’s attention. “Where you not listening to a single word I said earlier, or is your Exy-centric brain too fucking stupid to comprehend a simple ‘step the fuck away’?”

Kevin did not appear fazed at Andrew’s intimidating figure as he practically forced Nathaniel away from him with two quick steps backwards. Nathaniel had a feeling he knew where this was going, but he found himself trying to deny what Kevin was about to do. He was the one who told Nathaniel the whole plan of escape not too long ago, but he was not one to feel bad about going against a promise.

Kevin snarled, a nasty, unattractive thing which told anyone who looked at him just what kind of monster he was. “Either, you two just have a conversation in front of me or there won’t be one.” A pause as he seemed to think over his next words, Nathaniel gave a roll of his eyes at the stupidity written across the sharp features of the Raven. “You both know just how bad it would be if either of you tried to escape in that Maserati.”

Nathaniel scoffed. They were predictable words coming from Kevin — he only ever looked out for himself. If Nathaniel even had an itching urge to escape from the Nest he would not put it past Kevin to prevent Nathaniel from doing so in order for his own ass to be safe with Riko freaking Moriyama at his side. 

“Are you trying to threaten me, Kevin Day?” Andrew took a step forward, almost invading Kevina and Nathaniel’s space. “Or do I need to remind you who even came up to who first.” Another step, now only several inches from each other, Nathaniel yearned to reach out and smooth the line between Andrew’s eyebrows as he scowled. “Let me tell you something Kevin, I am not doing this for you. If your head is so far up your ass to not realize this then let yourself think what you want. The only reason I ever agreed to your little escape fantasy was because you fucking promised me whatever I wanted in return. Or is it that this somehow slipped from your peanut sized brain?”

There was a silence as Nathaniel assumed Kevin to be mulling over Andrew’s words. Nathaniel, despite his calm facade, was still reeling in the reality of Andrew, so with the newly obtained information laid out in front of him, he found himself lost trying to connect the loose ends of the conversation.

Kevin gave a last aggressive squeeze to Nathaniel’s arm before shoving him in Andrew’s direction. Andrew stepped back and placed a gentle hand on Nathaniel’s chest to help him right himself before moving his hand to where it was at his side.

“Fuck you, Day.” Nathaniel said. 

Kevin fumed at the words. Andrew shushed Kevin before the man even began to form the words he eagerly wanted to bite out.

“Ah-ah, Kevin. You promised.” It was said in a sweet lulling voice which Nathaniel could easily fall asleep to, but with Kevin’s own flinch at Andrew’s words he felt lucky to not be the person who the words were directed at.

With that Andrew turned on his heel and headed in the car’s direction while Nathaniel quickly followed. 

Inside the car Nathaniel finds himself wanting to look around and find pieces of Andrew littering the inside only to find the interior clean and with no sign of dust along the dashboard or steering wheel.

Andrew turned the car on only to roll the windows down slightly before taking them back out. The cool air from outside the car hit Nathaniel’s bare skin sending shivers along the length of his arms. The sound of a lighter being switched caused Nathaniel to tense up before turning his head to watch as Andrew lighted up. He took a deep drag and placed the hand — which held the cigarette — outside the window, his posture relaxed. 

Andrew notices Nathaniel’s stare before passing the butt to him. Nathaniel takes it with no hesitance before examining the substance. Then, with a shrug, Nathaniel takes a short drag. It was enough to have him coughing uncontrollably as Andrew watched with a careful gaze. 

“Give me your phone.” Andrew said, after having taken another deep drag. 

Nathaniel stared at Andrew, a puzzled look on his face.

“I don’t have one.” Nathaniel said.

Andrew gave a slight nod of his head as though he had expected this, before rummaging in his pockets before pulling out an inexpensive looking flip phone. The sight of it made Nathaniel recall his own mother and how she would often burn through amounts of phones by the time Nathaniel last saw her. 

Andrew pressed a few buttons on the object before flipping it closed and tossing it to Nathaniel. Nathaniel caught it, and found himself smirking at his good reflexes, his training in the Raven’s Nest was paying for at least some useful things. Andrew saw this and only gave Nathaniel a shake of his head in return. 

“You’re still so fucking clueless.” Andrew muttered. Nathaniel hardly heard him as he curiously opened the flip phone to find buttons with both numbers and letters across each. He opened up the messaging software and found himself struggling to spell his name out in the small minimally spaced area for the message. Each time he pressed the button with the six where the letters m, n, and o where, the only letter that would appear would be m. He tried to get the letters to disappear, but somehow the message seemed to be sent into the blank area above the message typing area. Nathaniel tried not to panic before he heard a quiet ping from Andrew’s front pocket.

Andrew took out his phone before giving Nahtaniel an unimpressed look.

“Someone’s going to have to teach you how to use that back at the Nest, because I don’t have the time for that.” Andrew said.

Nathaniel scrunched up his face as he thought up possible victims to teach him how to use the phone. The only people he absolutely knew had phones on them at all times was Kevin and Riko. Jean was not allowed a phone so Nathaniel quickly ruled out the possibility of him being capable of helping Nathaniel. Riko was an obvious no, but with no other option the duty of teaching Nathaniel how to use the phone was Kevin. Nathaniel did not like the thought of the six foot beast to be the one to do so.

“I guess Kevin can teach me.” Nathaniel said, defeated.

“You’re not telling that bastard about the phone. He will only want to take the phone away from you and go cry about it to Riko like the literal fucking child he is.” Andrew said.

Nathaniel nodded his head before tilting it to the side. He examined Andrew more carefully now that his heart finally settled at the presence of the blond. He seemed different to Nathaniel. An energy coursed through Andrew’s small frame as he tapped his long fingers against the console, his other hand busy as it twirled the cigarette in a mesmerising motion making the light die out. Nathaniel wondered if Andrew had always been like this, and he just somehow missed it because of his childhood naivety. 

Nathaniel ignored his train of thought and focused on getting answers from Andrew.

“Drew —” Nathaniel started, before clamping his mouth shut. “How are you here?” 

It was a stupid question, Nathaniel knew, but he wanted to know that seeing Andrew wasn’t just by coincidence — that it wasn’t a one time occurence.

Andrew was facing Nathaniel, his body twisted in what appeared to be an uncomfortable position before fully leaning against the door to the car, propping one of his legs on the seat. 

“I got a full ride to a university not too far from the Raven’s Nest during the Spring. Seemed to me the perfect chance to get you away from your tormentors.” Andrew said. 

Nathaniel nodded his head, as though any of the words Andrew spewed made sense in Nathaniel’s frenzied brain.

“Your brain’s going to give out by the time you figure out what I’m trying to say, Neil.” Andrew said. Nathaniel wanted to laugh and retort with his own snide remark but found it difficult to do so as he listened carefully to Andrew’s next words.

“I’m here to get you out of the Nest. Both you and the guy with an Exy stick stuck up his ass.”

Nathaniel let the words process before facing Andrew with a face full of despair.

“Andrew, no. Just — no. Don’t do this. You can’t do this.”

“What I hate the most is when people tell me what I can or can’t do, Neil. I will do what I have to do to get you out and you will let your little Raven self let me do what I need to do in order for that to happen. You need to fucking understand that I am not going to let you be a punching bag for that Moriyama bastard, or anyone, for any longer. I’m going to get you back even if that means I have to go through you and your fucking Exy loving ass.”

Nathaniel should not be surprised by Andrew’s words — he knew from the time he met Andrew that there would be no lies hidden between the two — he had promised the first time they met that he would rid them of their nightmares, but it was impossible for Nathaniel to believe he remembered those words. Nathaniel could only remember them due to his own stubbornness in not wanting to forget the events of the few days he spent with Andrew. Was it just as important for Andrew to hear those words or was he only using it as a means to get away from whatever mess of a place he still lives in? Nathaniel wouldn’t allow for Andrew to get into the mess that was his life. He was about to say so to Andrew, but a persistent and loud thrumming knock against Andrew’s window shocked them both out of their silent company.

Andrew cursed loudly before rolling down the window to show Kevin on the other side. His face was panicked as he bent down low enough to see the both of them.

“What is it?” Andrew spat out, his voice filled with venom Nathaniel assumed came from him being interrupted.

Kevin, hesitant, wrung his hands together in an anxious manner before Andrew urged him to spit it out.

“Riko’s on his way back. He’s going to be here any moment now, Andrew. You need to go.”

There was a rush of motion as Nathaniel forced the door open and stepped out of the car and as Andrew did the same to only step up in front of Kevin. Nathaniel took several steps forward as he watched the smaller man jab at Kevin’s chest before fully pushing him back. Kevin stumbled at the sudden contact before getting his King Kevin face on. Nathaniel often saw the anger displayed on his face when anyone on the team made a mistake during practice or when Riko felt the need to extract punishment on Jean or Nathaniel. It was a face familiar enough to Nathaniel that it made him flinch back from where he had stepped and closer to the building, his back hitting the wall. 

Andrew barely glanced Nathaniel’s way, his gaze assessing, before refocusing on Kevin. 

“I will go when I want, Kevin, but the next time you lay your hands on either me or _Nathaniel_ this deal is over. I don’t want no buts or complaints Kevin, understand?”

Kevin could give a curt nod before turning away and leaving and barking out for Nathaniel to follow him. 

Nathaniel watched as Kevin left out of sight before letting out a breath he had not known he had been holding in. 

“I guess we can’t talk for much longer, Drew.” Nathaniel said.

“I guess you’re right.” Andrew started, his body still taut and strung with barely contained anger. He headed back to his car with quick, deliberate steps. “Don’t forget to learn how to use the phone and message me. I might not answer, but don’t let that bother you. Now go before I have to force you back to the Nest before you can fuck up my plans to get you out of there.”

Nathaniel could only nod before turning and heading back to Kevin’s side with Andrew watching as he did so.

____

Riko was not quiet in the way he reached for Nathaniel the moment he stepped out of the car. He was not quiet when he shoved Nathaniel into the backseat with a little more than a few scratches. Kevin was quiet as he watched with careful eyes and did nothing but say Riko when sitting in the passenger side of the car. Nathaniel could not find it in himself to not regret the agreement Kevin practically forced him into, but there was nothing he could do about it when he knew Andrew was on the other side of freedom.

Riko sat seething in the driver’s seat as he swiped through his phone as he messaged someone. Once the phone pinged with a received message, Riko put the car in drive and left the parking lot of the tattoo place. 

Nathaniel allowed for his mind to wander as he maneuvered his even more battered body into a comfortable, or as close to it, position. 

He wanted to message Andrew and talk about anything but the Moriyamas or Exy. He wondered what Andrew was up to now that he was likely out of the system. He wanted to know if there were more people like the ones Andrew had talked to Nathaniel about when they had just met or if he had somehow managed to run away from the dangers within the system. If the reason Andrew wanted so badly to get him out of the Nest was because of his own imprisonment within the system. It was a possibility, but Nathaniel suspected it was more than just some justice filled passion within Andrew that made him go to such lengths, but what the reason was Nathaniel could not figure out. He pushed it to the back of his mind to unpack when he had more clues as to why.

They were pulling into a gas station when Nathaniel realized that they were not going in the direction they had come from.

Nathaniel startled forward in his seat as he scanned the lot. The lights gave a yellow glow casting a slight ominous feel. There was a bright sign at the window of the store which said the words OPEN with several signs displaying cigarette advertisements along with 79 cent liter cups of a fountain drink of your choice. The cigarette image reminded Nathaniel of his mother and how she would often extinguish the butt of the cigarette on —

Riko’s form appeared in front of Nathaniel’s dazed line of sight making him almost flinch in surprise, but Nathaniel already gave him enough satisfaction for the night so he willed himself to give no reaction. The door opened and suddenly Riko took a hold of Nathaniel’s arm, pulling him out of the car with surprising force. 

Nathaniel caught the gaze of Kevin who was pumping gas into the car. Kevin, seeing Nathaniel’s battered form, only narrowed his eyes before focusing on the numbers on the pump. 

“Go inside the store and get us some food and drinks for the night.” Riko said. “We’re going to have to stay overnight at a hotel not too far from here.”

Nathaniel was handed a card and then pushed in the store’s direction. He didn’t take long, knowing Riko’s reaction would be predictable enough to do so, and was out the door in several minutes earning himself several lingering stares with his odd appearance.

By the time he got back, Kevin was already in the car waiting while Riko seemed to take guard on the driver’s side of the car. Noticing Nathaniel, Riko smirked and motioned for him to stand in front of him. Nathaniel let Riko get his fill of his form as he tried not to squirm under his scrutinizing gaze. Appearing satisfied, Riko gave Nathaniel a nice pat on his tattooed cheek before taking the bag filled with food and throwing it at Kevin as he sat down.

Nathaniel sat and rested for as long as he could before having to be brought back to reality soon enough by Riko’s grating voice.

____

Andrew made it back to the house by morning. 

There was a light glow in the sky as the sun made its way into view. The air was cool against Andrew’s irritated skin. He had been so close to Neil, yet he had let the man out of his sight once again just because of some stupid plan he had concocted several months priorly with Kevin Day. 

Andrew withdrew a cigarette with painstaking tremors throughout his hands. He could feel the side effects of the drugs coursing throughout the entirety of his body despite having just taken his morning dosage. There was nothing he could do, but wait it out and expect the drugs to kick in soon enough for him to be presentable in front of the others.

He let his thoughts drift as he leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. Neil looked different from what his memory of the time they had spent together recalled. There was new harshness that had not been in Neil before, but now that the Raven’s had him within their grasp it was no wonder he had to grow up into something more durable. 

Andrew thought back to how Neil had reacted to his words of freedom and understood just how serious the situation he was getting himself into to be. There was no telling what Kevin had told him previously to be some sort of outrageous lie to get him out of the Nest, but now that he had evidence of it on Neil he could only trust the words of the taller man.

A knock on the car’s window brought Andrew to recall Kevin’s own idiocy. Reluctantly, Andrew stepped out of the vehicle and saw Aaron standing next to a worried Nicky. Andrew would appreciate the concern if they weren’t so much in his space, but he would let it slide. All he really wanted right now was a nice bowl of rocky road ice cream with a side of caramel drizzle, sprinkles, and whipped cream. 

“Andrew.” Nicky started, his hands seeming to reach out to Andrew, but with his warning glare Nicky seemed to rethink the gesture. “Betsy was worried about you. We all were. You can’t put us through that, Andrew. You have to know that we care about you and want to know where you are to at least know that you’re safe.”

“I don’t have to do anything, Nicky. If you care so badly, maybe you should have checked your email instead of messages last night. You know for shit how much I detest anything besides.” Andrew stepped around a bristling Aaron. “Oh, and I did not forget to tell Bee where I was. She was just keeping her promise in not telling the both of you where I went for the night. An example I think the both of you blatantly struggle to follow.”

Andrew went inside the house before anything more could be said. Aaron seemed to ignore Andrew’s wishes as he stood in front of the door with a scowl, a permanent feature on the slimmer twin. 

They stared at each other with no hint in losing the game of not looking away. Andrew knew his brother to be easily driven by his emotions. Nicky wavered on the side with his arms flailing like a bird just learning how to fly.

The staredown did not last long, it tended not to, Aaron glancing away before speaking in a cool, level voice.

“I know that you are up to something, Andrew. With the way you have been acting since spring there is no way I would not be able to notice your little excursions. Don’t think that I won’t find out what it is before it bites you in the ass like almost anything you do does.” 

Andrew wanted to laugh, but the drugs had yet to settle. Instead, Andrew resolved on scoffing and squaring his shoulders. There was no easy way in shaking off the pest that was Aaron. Violence was simple in demonstrating what Aaron struggled to make sense of when dealing with Andrew. 

“You either move your self inflicting pain in the ass out of the way or I will do it myself.” 

Aaron took the bait and it amused Andrew just how easy it was to get him so much as pissed off whenever he was the one causing the damage himself. Andrew was just about to take a good swing at Aaron’s right cheek when a tanned arm stopped him. And that was the bomb going off as Andrew lost sight of what he was about to do and focused on his clueless cousin. 

Nicky was on the ground within seconds. Andrew started to pull back his arm for another good hit, but realized how worthless it was to prove a point to either of the idiots. It was not even a week ago when Andrew outright reminded them of his boundaries and yet here they were. Nicky on the ground holding a careful hand against his tearful eye and Aaron seconds away from being in the same position if he so much as stepped in Andrew’s direction. 

Aaron was at his cousin’s side quickly. A gentle arm settled around the taller man’s shoulders. Andrew could only think of how pathetic the two of them looked.

“A-Andrew.” Nicky paused, taking care in his words. “Aaron and I — we just want to help. Whatever it is that you’re doing — we want to know. Please, Andrew don’t let us out again.”

Andrew knew what Nicky referred to, but with the use of the word he so much despised coming out of the older man’s mouth, grating against Andrew’s ears — there was no point in sticking around worthless people. 

“How many times do I have to tell you, Nicky.” It was more of a threat than a question. “I don’t like that word.”

Nicky got up before demonstrating his hands in a sort of surrendering gesture.“But, Andrew, you’ve got to understand. We only want —”

“Nicky, you know just as well as I do that I don’t have to do anything. If I want to fucking tell you where I was all last night than I would. But I have clearly told you to back the fuck off when you keep pushing, pushing, and pushing. I won’t try to comprehend what it is you are trying to get from me when you or my _brother_ ignore every word I throw at you.” Andrew paused, drinking in their silence. “Out of my sight, the both of you, now.”

There was no hesitation from Aaron as he returned to the house only to mutter a _he’s not worth our time_ , towards Nicky. Nicky did not seem to want the conversation to end, but with one last lingering look at Andrew, he was out of his sight by the time Andrew held his bag from the trunk in his hands. 

He dug within the contents in the bag to find what he was looking for. It was a wrapper from one of Neil’s snack items he had brought the second day they had hung out all those years ago. The red and blue of the wrapper would always remind Andrew of Neil. The auburn of his hair to the icy tones in the taller boy's eyes. He willed himself to not crumble the wrapper under his fingers as he remembered just how close he had been to having the only thing that kept him moving forward now. If it weren’t for Kevin Day or the Moriyama’s and their stupid hold on Neil, Andrew would would have been out of that parking lot and across the country in no time. 

Andrew placed the wrapper back in his bag and looked at the house in front of him. He knew Nicky would be waiting for him in the kitchen with a mug of highly sweetened coffee to get him through the rest of the day and possibly apologise, but Andrew understood his limits well enough to know that it would only result in him standing over a bloodied Nicky.

He got into the car, turned the radio up loud, and drove out of the driveway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrew just wanted to have some ice cream :'(
> 
> Sorry this took so long to get out.   
> No excuses. Nada. Just me being lazy heheh (･ω･)v
> 
> Besides that, I'm just really happy so many people seem to be enjoying this story so far. Thank you!! I appreciate it!!!


End file.
